Fico Assim sem Você
by animearts
Summary: [CONCURSO NACIONAL DE FICS 2006] Participante Caroline Shaiene Comunian


FICO ASSIM SEM VOCÊ!

Mais um dia ,mais um show,Shuiichi e Hiro se preparavam para o show ,porem Shuiichi não estava muito bem.

-Shu-chan dosta-mo?-Hiro perguntou preocupado para o vocalista.

-Iee,não eh nada!-disse Shuiichi desanimado.

-já entendi. Você brigou de novo com o Yuki? Ahhh... ele vai ver...

-não,não.-tisoro Shuiichi,impedindo Hiro de completar o massacre que faria me seu loiro.

-então o que houve? Você está tão desanimado!-Hiro já estava ficando preocupado. Quando concordou em deixar os dois ficarem juntos fez Yuki prometer que não faria Shuiichi sofrer.

O que faria se seu vocalista ficasse desconcertado por causa de um amor não correspondido?

Então como nem o vocalista nem o guitarrista não estavam em sintonia (e eram os únicos componentes da banda) tiveram que encerrar o ensaio por hoje.

-Hiro,preciso sair. Tenho que comprar uma coisa –avisou o garoto de cabelos rosa.

-Ta ,ta bom!

-sayonara – e lá se foi Shuiichi Shindo,tão alegre agora tão depre.

Ele tinha que aproveitar que Shuiichi não estaria em casa e ir falar com Yuki. Tinha que descobrir o que aconteceu!

Chegando no apartamento do escritor ,bateu na porta e esperou alguém atender.

-quem é?-perguntou uma voz vindo de dentro.

Hiro percebeu que a voz estava deprimida ,mas nem por isso deixava de ser fria.

-é o Hiro ,quero falar com você Yuki. É sobre o Shu-chan.

-entra.-falou Yuki rápido abrindo a porta .

-Yuki, o que aconteceu com você e o Shu-chan? Hoje ele estava tão deprimido.-explicou Hiro- vocês brigaram?

-na verdade a historia é a seguinte:

hoje minha prima veio me ver pra me ajudar no meu novo livro. Quando o Shuiichi me viu com ela achou que fosse alguma namorada ou sei lá! Ai ele ficou gritando falando q eu não gostava mais dele . pegou apenas a roupa do show e a do corpo e foi embora sem dar satisfação e...

-VOCE NÃO FEZ NADA .só pra variar um pouquinho neh!-completou Hiro com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

-na verdade fiz sim.

-NANI? O que?-perguntou com um brilho no olhar.

- fiz uma mala para ele . mas não quis levar.

-o que? Você fez o que? Expulsou seu próprio namorado? Eu nunca devia ter permitido que vocês ficassem juntos!

-ah! Cala essa boca! Ele saiu sem querer explicações e está até melhor assim!

-então por que você estava tão desanimado quando atendeu a porta?

-hã ... bem ,isso tem uma explicação bem lógica! É que...

-sim, e essa explicação é: VOCÊ , YUKI EIRI AMA SHUIICHI SHINDO!

- fique quieto, não é nada disso .- tentava (mas não conseguia) explicar a Hiro o que acontecera.

- se você quiser se reconciliar com Shu-chan ,terá que ir procurá-lo – falou Hiro

- de jeito algum! Não irei!

-bem ,é você que sabe. Mas te aviso. Se fizer ele sofrer ,quem vai sofrer mais será você. Tchau. –se levantou e se dirigiu a porta de saída.

Yuki ficou pensando , e chegou a conclusão que não precisava dele.

Dois dias se passaram , e nada de Shuiichi voltar . e nessa situação Yuki não conseguia mais raciocinar para escrever porcaria de livro nenhum. Não conseguia se concentrar sem seu bobo-alegre por perto.

Não agüentava mais ,pegou seu casaco e foi a procura do vocalista .

Entrou em seu carro, virou a chave ,saiu do estacionamento do prédio e foi a busca. Seria difícil encontrá-lo pois estava chovendo muito e ele não seria idiota o suficiente para ficar esperando um carro preto com um escritor na rua com aquela chuva... Mas estava errado. Passando por uma lanchonete ele vê Shuiichi sentado na solera ainda com a roupa do show e todo molhado.

Yuki estacionou ,desceu do carro e foi em sua direção, ajoelhou e encarou aqueles olhos rubros.

-Y,Yuki. Você veio !- choramingou o vocalista começando a chorar.

-me desculpe Shu-chan,deveria ter tentado explicar. Aquela garota era minha prima,ela também é escritora e estava me ajudando no meu novo romance.

-tudo bem Yuki. Eu sabia. Só queria que você me desse um pouco de atenção... só não sabia que poderia demorar tanto!... A.A.ATCHIM... ah! Maravilha,acho que peguei um resfriado.

-tudo bem. Toma - entregando o casaco para seu koibito.-essa gripe pode se agravar e virar uma pneumonia.

Conduziu Shuiichi até a porta do carro do lado do passageiro e o levou para o apartamento para lhe oferecer um chá quente. Na chegada Shuiichi fez uma pergunta que abalou (e muito) o escritor. Será que isso tudo poderia virar um de seus livro? Ou era realista de mais?

- Yuki.

-sim?

-você me ama?

-ora que pergunta - respondeu Yuki ficando vermelho – é claro que sim!

-me prove!

Mas o que ele estava fazendo? Pensou Yuki... não sabia como reagir a única coisa que lhe veio em mente foi: abraçá-lo fortemente e lhe inserir um longo e caloroso beijo.

Bom no final das contas a resposta de Yuki se essa historia poderia virar um livro foi finalmente respondida.

Esse texto que aqui lhe escrevo é um dos capítulos de um dos livros mais vendidos de Yuki Eiri.

'FICO ASSIM SEM VOCE'

Titulo: Fico assim sem você!

Categoria: Anime Gravitation

Gênero: shonen-ai / yaoi

Classificação: livre

Autora: Caroline Shaiene Comunian

Nick: #b0£!(/)-$(/)# ou Naoko-Sana

Flog: Sao Paulo – (msn)

obs.: NEM O ANIME(GRAVITATION) NEM OS PERSONAGENS ME PERTENCEM. A AUTORA É:


End file.
